


'cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars

by ampere



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jesy lives in a city by the sea and each season brings her a new girl but good bye never gets easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Jesy has freckles and I love freckles so this is a weird ode to them.

_summer_

The sea air clings to Jesy’s hair, makes it fan out in big curls, sticks it to her skin with the humidity. The sun creeps into the light house through the small window, leaves shadows against her skin.

It’s quiet, with the soft sound of waves crashing over the shore.

“Jesy?” someone calls, footfalls heavy as they climb up the stairs.

There’s a breeze that feels pleasant, cool and soft and Jesy can see the reflection of Jade from the window.

“Are you leaving again?” Jesy asks, turns slowly, eyes getting a last look of the waves rolling softly with the shore.

“Yeah,” Jade says, bites her lip and tries to get closer, “you know I have to.”

“Hmm,” Jesy nods, doesn’t move closer to Jade.

But the other girl gets closer to her, fingers looping over her wrist, pulling her in, face tucked into Jesy’s neck.

“I’ve got time to kill,” Jade whispers, fingers trailing away from Jesy’s wrists, pushing into the waistband of Jesy’s shorts, “for a final goodbye, yeah?”

Jesy nods, swallows when she feels Jade’s palms press into the jut of her hips, pushes down her shorts until they pool to her ankles.

The sun is steaming down gently, reflecting against Jesy’s eyes, against her skin. Has Jade in awe and groaning at how _pretty_ it all looks. Jesy naked and against the floor, sun soft and pretty and her mouth parted, eyes fluttering close every time Jade comes closer to her.

“Just like this, ok?” Jade asks, mouth hovering over the bridge of Jesy’s nose, legs slotting around one of Jesy’s bringing them together in a way that has Jesy clawing at Jade’s back, bucking up to Jade’s heat, trying to grind them both together. But Jade smiles at her, brings her fingers back to Jesy’s wrist and holds her down, goes still for awhile, just to hear Jesy whine. She laughs, amused and satisfied when she starts rolling her hips, pressing down at Jesy’s wrist to hold her down.

“‘Ts good?” Jade asks, smiling happily, bliss out, dazed as she grinds down on Jesy’s clit, leaving her mouth open over the soft skin of Jesy’s cheek in little pants.

Jesy nods, tries to cant her hips up to meet Jade halfway, but gets a bite at her ear, _harsh_ and _mean_.

“Let me do all the work,” Jade says, grinds down harder, opens her mouth in a silent moan, presses their foreheads together. Her lips find the bridge of Jesy’s nose, scattered in freckles and she kisses them, as best as she can as she thrust down on Jesy, hands digging her fingernails into Jesy’s wrists.

“Jade,” Jesy chokes, shudders and bucks up recklessly, “Jade don’t go.”

Jade leaves little kisses over the path Jesy’s freckles leave over her nose and cheeks and presses a sad smile behind her ear when she goes down one more time and comes.

“Pretty freckles,” is the last words Jade says to Jesy.

-

_fall_

The night air is cool, maybe even a bit chilly. Jesy huddles into herself, feels the sand seep between her toes and watches as the fire crackles and pops, hissing once in a while.

There’s a couple of people kicking a football around, laughing and drinking beer to keep warm.

“Hey,” Perrie says, sits on the empty spot next to her, kicks her sandals off.

Jesy reaches for the bag of marshmallows, shoves one down on a stick and hovers it over the fire.

Under the moonlight, Jesy’s eyes are bright, shinning and huge. And the soft light bounces off her skin, catching at her freckles, making them look like the spots on a rainbow bass, shimmering and soft.

“Lets go for a walk,” Perrie says after a silence of watching Jesy lick the sticky sweetness from her lips.

“Alright,” Jesy finally says, lets Perrie pull her up, stumbles a bit, can feel the way Perrie’s small hands hold on to her hips, smiling and holding her up.

“Careful,” she says, drops her hands away and takes a hold of Jesy’s hand again, pulls her along, away from the gathering of people and towards the shore.

The walk becomes quiet then, the waves crashing in a rush, barely touching them as they skirt through. Perrie bends down, fingers digging into the sand, clutching and wiping down at something.

“Pretty right?” she says, opens her palm up and shows Jesy a little blue shell, glinting under the moonlight.

Jesy looks away, kicks her shoes off and goes to pick them up, dangling them from her fingers.

“You’re leaving this morning, eh?” she asks, watches the rush of water hitting the sand.

Perrie nods, bites her lip, turning the small shell over, “yeah, gotta leave before the cold settles in.”

“Yeah.” Jesy kicks some sand around, “yeah ok.”

There’s no one around now, nothing but rocks and sand and water.

“You mad?” Perrie asks, stops and pulls Jesy back, anchors her down and the waves reach them, cold against Jesy’s bare feet.

Jesy shrugs, wiggles her toes around until they dig themselves into the wet sand.

“Yeah, I am,” she finally says.

The cool air hits her before she realizes what’s going on, warm sand pressing against her bare back.

“Don’t be like that,” Perrie says, presses a hand up towards Jesy’s head, laces their hands together, small shell stuck in between them.

It gets hard to think then, to talk, to breathe. The waves carry her shoes away, hit up to her knees, a cold spray that leaves Jesy gasping as Perrie undoes her shorts and sticks her hand into her pants.

Perrie’s lips are dry, hot and rough against her shoulder, biting down and licking away the pain, tasting the freckles Jesy’s got sprinkled all over her shoulders and neck.

“Gonna miss this,” Perrie whispers, nips under Jesy’s jaw, tries to count the freckles there with her tongue.

“Then…don’t go…,” Jesy manages, cants her hips up when Perrie gets a finger in her, pumps in and out too slow, too agonizing, “don’t go.”

“Can’t do that,” the words are hot and slick against the skin of Jesy’s neck, leaves her shivering at the cool air and water hitting the rest of her body.

Jesy nods, defeated and too overwhelmed to do anything but press closer to Perrie, try to make her get in deeper, hold on to her with her free hand, leaving little indents on her upper arm.

“I’m sorry,” Perrie mumbles over Jesy’s freckles when Jesy’s limbs lock up and she comes, with a little whine and her eyelids fluttering close.

“It’s not ok,” Jesy finally says.

-

_winter_

It’s cold, the sea is a gray line of cold water clashing with white skies full of clouds and no sun. It feels like the atmosphere has gone heavy, frozen and unforgiving, ready to crash all around Jesy. Jesy trudges towards the cluster of beach houses, wobbles over the sand and the few people still living in their vacation homes.

Leigh-Anne is already out on the porch, jacket done all the way up, leaning over the railing, cigarette limp in between her lips.

“Hey,” she says around the smoke, flicks the ash off from the end and stomps her cigarette out, shrugging into herself for warmth.

“Can we go in?” Jesy asks as a greeting, hops around in her jumper and joggers.

“Sure, babe,” Leigh-Anne smiles, a quick grin before she pushes herself up, hand reaching for the handle.

The house is a mess, full of boxes and bags ready to move.

“When you leaving?” Jesy asks, can feel the warmth of the house seep pass her skin and into her bones.

“Tomorrow,” Leigh-Anne shrugs, “gotta outrun the cold, go back to uni before break is over.”

Jesy watches as Leigh-Anne goes into the small kitcken, pulls out a carton of orange juice.

“You want a glass?” Leigh-Anne asks, shakes the carton around and Jesy shakes her head.

“Nah, I’m good,” she mumbles, sits on one of the left behind stools.

“Alright, then, more for me,” the cap slips from Leigh-Anne’s hands, rolls around on the grainy floor and escapes them.

Jesy watches the long column of neck Leigh-Anne gives to her, tilts her head back and dips all the contents of the carton to her mouth.

Some of it leaks out of the corner of her mouth and Jesy watches with intent eyes as she licks them away.

Leigh-Anne looks at her after that, puts the juice on the counter and watches her for a bit.

“One last time,” she finally says, “one last time to remember you with.”

 _It’s a funny thing_ , Jesy thinks. Being naked and spread out and Leigh-Anne wobbling around in her jacket.

She doesn’t get much say on it, Leigh-Anne’s hands find themselves on Jesy’s thighs, thumbs brushing over the soft dusting of freckles on the soft skin.

Jesy plants her feet on the bed, shifts down to get closer to Leigh-Anne, who leans down and presses her lips to the inside of Jesy’s thighs, nibbling softly, pulling the skin a bit.

“You can’t bite them off,” Jesy laughs a breathy puff as Leigh-Anne pulls back and looks up at her through her lashes.

“Bite what off?” she asks, goes back down to lick at the red patch she’s left on Jesy’s skin.

“Freckles,” Jesy says, quiet and suddenly shy.

“Right,” Leigh-Anne hums, her lips smiling against Jesy’s thighs, leaving little goosebumps.

There’s going to be bruises, even long after Leigh-Anne leaves, Jesy knows this. Leigh-Anne grips at her thighs, fingers gripping at her skin, pressing down hard at her freckles, mouth going for Jesy’s cunt, leaving a broad stripe before pressing a kiss to her clit.

“To remember me by,” Leigh-Anne says, in the seam of her thigh, searing the words against the light scattering of freckles, nuzzling into it the softness.

Jesy nods, arches her back and tries to get Leigh-Anne’s mouth back on her.

“Pushy,” Leigh-Anne snorts, goes back down, tongue rolling against her, grip going tighter when Jesy starts to rock up, legs going to clamp around Leigh-Anne’s head.

Leigh-Anne’s tongue leaves her all _shuddery_ , shivering and skin feeling too small for her body, from how hot and cold she is all at once.

Leigh-Anne keeps laughing in between, pressing her nose and mouth to Jesy’s thighs, leaving teeth imprints between her freckles.

Thing is, Jesy thinks through the haze of it all, there’s nothing funny about being left behind.

-

_spring_

It’s hilarious. Jesy opens her door one spring morning and it’s like the world just wants to rub it in her face.

It turns out that they all know each other. Go to the same uni, go to the same bar. Get drunk and complain and pined away over the same freckles, the same eyes and mouth and small little curve of a belly.

Jesy laughs because she has no idea what else to do about it, when Jade walks into her cottage and Perrie trails after her, Leigh-Anne following from behind. It makes her throat get dry and hot, words stuck in the inside of her mouth, because she has _no_ idea what to do about this, what to say, what to do. So she laughs.

 _Of course_ she ends up naked, she always ends up with no clothes, thrown into bed and with Jade all over her, fingers tapping the bridge of her nose, legs straddling Jesy’s stomach, long hair cascading over them, making a little closed off world away from Leigh-Anne and Perrie.

“We’ve talked about it,” Jade breathes into Jesy’s mouth, presses her forehead against Jesy's, mouth hovering up the the freckles on her nose, “this is the best way to fix this.”

Jesy nods, giggles and then gasps when she feels fingers in her, familiar and a mouth pressing around them. Such a _lovely_ mouth.

“And what,” she grits out, eyes blinking rapidly, “I’m supposed to just go with it? After you all left me?”

The mouth licking around the fingers in her moves away, a nose bumping to the seam of her thigh, pressing open mouthed kisses to the soft freckled skin there.

“Yeah, that’s what we were hoping for,” Leigh-Anne mumbles, breath warm.

There’s fingers digging into her hips, with so much force Jesy _knows_ there will be bruises.

“You’re all we could think about and talk about and want,” Perrie adds, “we figure three heads were better than one at getting someone back.”

Leigh-Anne’s mouth goes back down on her, licks fast and wet and she bucks up, slumps Jade forward, against her stomach and Jesy can feel how _warm_ and _wet_ Jade is against the curve of her stomach.

“So were you guys drunk when you thought this was a good idea?” Jesy asks, because it’s still not fair and she wants to be mad, but _they’re back_ , they’ve come back and they still want her and that just makes her want to rip out off her skin and jump of joy.

There’s a slurping sound and Jesy can feel her face go pink, all the way to the tip of her ears.

Leigh-Anne pushes her way through the protectiveness of Jade’s hair and hooks her chin to Jade’s bare shoulder, “I think I was a little drunk,” she grins turns and kisses Jade right under her ear, before she crawls back down, a warm weight pressed to Jesy’s leg.

“So yeah?” Jade asks, cups Jesy’s jaw and moves her eyesight to her, looks at her with her wide eyes, pupils blown and cheeks painted red.

Perrie adds a third finger, crooks them and stays still, waiting for the answer.

“As if I can say no _now_ ,” Jesy says, laughs and pushes down against Perrie’s hand.

“Awesome,” Perrie whispers to Jesy’s soft belly, bites at the skin there and starts a faster rhythm with her fingers, one that Leigh-Anne picks on up with her tongue.

“Yeah,” Jade says, rocks her hips downward, hand dropping to Jesy’s shoulder, “ _awesome_.”

Her vision goes all shimmery when it happens, when Perrie’s fingers and Leigh-Anne’s mouth bring her down and Jade clings to her as she squirms and writhes around, rocking down on her until she slumps forward with a small whine.

"Oh god," Jesy murmurs, tries to move from under Jade.

It takes a while for Jade to catch her breath, but she finally moves, shuffles over Leigh-Anne and Perrie who are lip locked and limbs all tangled up.

It's fascinating, watching the other three interact, kiss and press and rock into each other. The way their sweaty skin sticks together and Leigh-Anne's and Jade's darker skin tones look so lovely with Perrie's.

Jesy watches them try to fuse together, share kisses and air and the same needs. It almost feels like she's intruding, watching three girls (all that she loved and had to let go) know what to do with each other, what and where to kiss and touch and bite. It feels like she's watching them fall in love, like she's missed something big and she's just getting a glimpse.

It's been months and Jesy _knows_ it's easy to fall in love in that time.

Jade leans in to kiss Perrie, hands gripping at her hip, Leigh-Anne palming between her legs.

Perrie tilts her head to the side, presses her face to Jade's neck, watches as Leigh-Anne starts to slip a finger into Jade and turns to look at Jesy. Who looks content and bliss out, slumping forward, watching them with eager eyes.

"Come here," Perrie says, motions with her head and Jesy declines.

"I like watching," she says.

There's a moment of silence, no movement and then Perrie pushes Jade aside, crawls up to Jesy and mouths at her shoulder, licking the taste of the freckles on her skin.

Pass Perrie's head Jesy can see Jade pushing Leigh-Anne down, mouth dipping into her, getting the other girl to tug at her hair.

"Don't be like that," Perrie finally says, hands pressing together.

Jesy catches the glint of a necklace over Perrie's collarbones, a little blue shell.

She lets Perrie pull her to the mess of legs and arms and can feel Leigh-Anne's fingers wrapping over the jut of her hipbone, bringing her backwards to her mouth, words hot as Perrie kisses her.

Leigh-Anne kisses up her thigh as best she can, pressing against Jade's face with the movement.

"Something to make you remember," Leigh-Anne says with a lick into Jesy that has her doubling into herself.

And the thing is that it's hard not to remember.


End file.
